


Exceptional (cont.)

by clumsygyrl (thegirlthatisclumsy), LovelyPoet



Series: Exceptional [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-13
Updated: 2007-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlthatisclumsy/pseuds/clumsygyrl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyPoet/pseuds/LovelyPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank’s got an impressive collection and he’s ok with sharing in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exceptional (cont.)

**Author's Note:**

> Chat-fic. Self-indulgence in action. POV shifting-a-go-go
> 
> Disclaimer: Porn. No ownership of actual people.

Frank and Gerard are the first ones on the bus in the morning the next day. It takes them about five minutes to stash their stuff before they're settled in the front lounge, snugged up against each other and trading easy kisses.

"Uh, guys?" Ray says, and clears his throat when wanders on. "Is this..."

"Nothing for you to worry about," Frank says, sighing at the rub of Gerard's fingers against his neck. "We've got it under control."

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't see this," Ray mutters, but there's affection in his voice when he says, "fucking ridiculous."

"We don't want you anyway, Toro," Frank says, making a disgusted face.

"Glad to hear it." Ray rolls his eyes and heads straight for the back.

Frank waves him off and goes back to molesting Gerard. He's half in Gerard's lap, playing with his hair and biting at his neck when Bob stumbles on to the bus. Bob stops dead in his tracks and after ten or fifteen seconds he remembers to blink.

"So you guys are getting along again, I guess."

Gerard is a little distracted with Frank gnawing on him. His hand is half way up the back of Frank's shirt. "Hmm?" He asks and Frank looks up grinning, mouth red and wet.

"Kissed and made up real nice." Frank winks at Bob and licks his lips. Bob shakes his head, scowls and walks past them to toss his stuff in his bunk. Frank frowns at Gerard.

"Well, I guess we couldn't expect him to just jump right in."

Gerard kisses Frank's ear and whispers. "We probably need to actually ask him." He licks into Frank's mouth for another kiss and then pulls back. "Or get Jamia to call him."

"Ask him. Right. Good idea." Frank nods He leans in to taste Gerard's mouth again and stops when he registers the other part of what he said. "Hey! I'm plenty capable of getting people into bed with me without her help."

"Sure, of course you are," Gerard says. He rubs the edge of his hand against the ridge of Frank's spine, loving the fact that Frank relaxes under his hand, the fact that he can *feel* the second Frank decides he'd rather kiss than argue.

It takes a few days before there's really the opportunity to approach Bob. Three nights on the bus in a row, with Bob and Ray retreating to the back lounge to fuck around with their mobile studio leaves Frank and Gerard plenty of time to sit in the lounge and make out. They plot between kisses, turning each other on with increasingly detailed fantasies about how they're going to spend the three days off, how to best make Bob understand what they're offering in time for him to join them.

Before they even realize it, it's the morning of the last show before the break and they've got about a half hour left till they roll into the venue. Frank gives Gerard a heated glance when Ray wanders out of the back to the front lounge and starts constructing an impressive sandwich.

"Now?" Gerard looks toward the back of the bus.

"Now."

Gerard heads back and sits down next to Bob, still trying to figure out exactly what it is he's trying to explain.

"Frank wants me to talk to you about something," he says finally. It's half of the truth, but he probably never would have sat down for this conversation without Frank's prodding.

"About what?" Bob had been fucking around with a drum arrangement for a song that may or may not ever get past a loop on ProTools track. Now he's distracted by the hickeys on Gerard's neck.

"Frank and I, we've been...Well, you've seen. It's not a fluke. We're trying to make it a thing, and we'd like it if you were part of it. No pressure, obviously. But we thought maybe it was something you'd be interested in." Gerard says it all very calmly and reasonably. He's not touching Bob or flirting in any kind of overt way, unless you count the fact that he's offering sex. Gerard doesn't know if that alone is enough to count as flirting. Still, he thinks it's the best to start with the open offer.

Bob carefully sets his can of red bull down and blinks at Gerard. "Okay. I think I just misheard you. You want me to. No, there's no way." He shakes his head.

"Oh," Gerard frowns and looking away. He'd known there was the possibility that Bob would say no. Still, once he'd admitted to himself and to Frank that this was something he wanted, he'd been a little dumb about getting his hopes up. "Sure. Like I said, no pressure. But, can you at least- can I ask why not?"

Bob snorts a little. "Okay, for one. I have no idea what changed, but I don't want to be around when Jamia finds out and kicks both your asses. Two, I'm not setting myself up for." He sips his drink and eyes Gerard. "I'm just not."

"Jamia, yeah. Apparently she and Frank have... uh. An arrangement I guess you'd call it. Exceptions" Gerard still hasn't quite wrapped his mind around the whole thing himself, feels weird trying to explain it.

Bob looks at Gerard from around the can. "Exceptions, huh?" He sets his drink down and gives Gerard a look. "So, you're one of Frank's exceptions. And I'm another one?"

"*The* other one," Gerard stresses. "There aren't any others." He reaches across the table and touches his knuckles lightly against Bob's hand.

Bob licks his lips and looks down at Gerard's hand. "So, what happens when Jamia shows up?"

"She gets first claim on him." Even though that's not exactly what was said, Gerard doesn't think telling Bob she's apparently interested in watching is the best first answer. "You'd just have to settle for me for a few days when that happens. If you were interested, I mean."

Bob looks at Gerard and he starts to laugh. "Okay, this is a joke, right? Something you guys came up with to yank me around, some twisted idea of fun?" He tries to pull his hand free and Gerard wraps his fingers around Bob's wrist.

"No, Bob-" Gerard starts.

"Jesus Christ," Bob says, tugging harder, but Gerard's not going to let go.

"Say no if you don't want it. That's fine. But if you do, just. You have to know it's not a joke. I wouldn't joke about shit like this."

Bob plants his hand down the table top and just looks at they way their hands look overlapping for a moment.

"Gerard..." He says and looks up. "God, I." He takes a deep breath and tries again. "I want to," Bob says and Gerard's face splits into a grin that makes his chest hurt. "I mean, fuck. Of course i want to. But I don't know if I can. I need to think. You can't just dump this on me and expect me to say yes without at least... I just need to think."

When Bob moves his hand away this time, Gerard lets go, his smile a little softer but still there. "Okay. I can wait. I mean, Frankie and I can."

Bob nods and he picks up his drink and gives Gerard a little smile. "I'll, uhm, let you guys know by tonight. After the show. Back at the hotel."

"Ok. We'll be in Frank's room" Gerard stands up and moves around the table. He stops in front of Bob and cups his hand around the back of his neck, leaning down and brushing a brief kiss across Bob's mouth. "That's just so you have something to think about."

Bob nods and leans away. He definitely has a lot to think about. He watches Gerard walk away and he decides that a beer out with the tech crew is probably a good idea. Away from the band and some time to clear his head.

Hanging with the crew is as relaxing as he'd hoped it would be, he gets comfortably buzzed, just enough that he's not freaked. Not enough that it makes him sloppy during the show that night. The few mistakes he does make are more to be blamed on watching the way Frank and Gerard stalk each other around stage, the way they keep looking at him. Bob hangs around on the Taking Back Sunday bus for a bit before making bus call. He stops and visits with the fans for a little then heads up the stairs to their bus.

Frank's sitting on the edge of his bunk riffling through his gifts from fans, the regular, safe for all audiences ones. He looks up when Bob slips into the aisle. "Hey, Bryar. Get anything interesting from the teeming hordes?"

Bob holds up a couple of bears and lighter. "The fire thing never gets old, I guess." He levers himself up next to Frank and pokes through the pile of cards and stuffed animals.

"Once they latch onto something, I don't think they ever let it go," Frank agrees, nodding toward a box on the floor. Bob knows with out looking what it is.

"Anything worth keeping tonight?"

Frank shakes his head. "I think I've pretty much got one of every sex toy ever made."

Bob looks at the shelf at the head of Frank's bunk with interest. "And a lot of lube." He pokes at the various bottles. "So. Gerard talked to me today."

"Yeah?" Frank pushes himself back against the wall of the bunk and stretches out on his side. He reaches randomly snags a bottle. Flipping open the cap, he wrinkles his nose at the cloyingly fake scent of cherries. "You guys talk about anything interesting? Solve the problems of the world?"

"No, just... talked about exceptions, arrangements. Things." Bob says quietly and fingers the edge of one of the packets of condoms.

"Ah," Frank nods. He's trying not to make any moves to scare Bob out of his bunk. "I hoped maybe he talked to you about that."

Bob nods and he lies back next to Frank, closing his eyes. "So here's the thing." He says waving his hand. "It's like getting everything you ever wanted, but you're fucking scared to take it because you don't want it to fuck up the best thing in your life."

"For us too," Frank says, grabbing Bob's hand. He wants - needs - Bob to know that it's not just a case of wanting to add another level of kink to his life. "The question is, is it worth maybe risking that? Like, maybe we could make the best thing in your life just a little better?"

Bob opens his eyes and looks at Frank. "I'm scared out of my mind." He says and looks down at their fingers. "But... But I think even if I couldn't have you and Gerard all the time, but have Gerard." He laughs a little. "Wow, that's a sentence..."

"Grammatically problematic, maybe," Frank agrees, "but I like the substance." Frank lifts their hands to his mouth and kisses Bob's wrist. Something simple, nothing he hasn't done before as a joke.

Bob touches his fingers to Frank's cheek, then over his lips. "I do too." He says and leans up and kisses Frank. "Gerard gave me one to think about earlier. I'll see you at the hotel, okay?" He slides out of Frank's bunk and walks back to the lounge.

Frank leans out to watch Bob walk away and flops back against his pillow. It's everything he can do not to actually cheer. For all the talk he and Gerard had done, he hadn't actually thought it was going work out, not anything resembling easily at least.

Bob flops on the couch in the back and gets Ray to play a round of Guitar Hero with him before they get to the hotel. Ray knows something is up, but he doesn't say anything. Really, he doesn't want to know.

Bob lags behind everybody else leaving the bus, taking longer than he really needs to, making sure he's not leaving anything he's going to need. He triple checks to make sure his slippers are there, distracted by watching Frank and Gerard pack up and wander off toward the hotel. They way they're bumping into each other and letting hands stay too long against necks and back and stomachs makes him wonder what they could possibly want or need from him. He has to look away to catch his breath. By the time he's unlocking the door to his room he's having second, third, fifteenth thoughts about going to Frank's room.

Bob takes a shower and thinks about his options for the night. Ray's girl's showed up and Matt's already out getting hammered somewhere with most of the crew. Bob hadn't bothered to find out where they were going. It wouldn't be hard to track them down, but it would mean putting real clothes on again, taking off his slippers. Bob smokes a cigarette with the window open and he can just imagine what Gerard and Frank are doing now. He rubs the heel of his hand over his cock and shudders.

Bob's imagination and the reality are miles apart.

Frank's sitting tense and frowning on the edge of his bed while Gerard paces from the door to the window and back again.

"He said he'd be here," Frank says.

Gerard looks out the peephole again, the hall is empty. "How long should we wait before we call him?"

Frank shrugs and he's about to start chewing on his nails at this point. "Did we fuck this up? Fuck him up?" He asks worriedly.

Gerard plays with the zipper on his hoodie. "I don't know."

The knock on the door is soft and hesitant. Gerard looks from the door to Frank and back. "Do you or-?"

Frank shakes his head. "You're closer."

Gerard nods and takes a deep breath, pulls open the door. Bob's standing there in sweats, hair still damp from his shower.

"So, I want this. I really do, just." Bob looks up at Gerard and steps inside and cups his face in his hands and kisses him hard. "Fuck," he whispers and fists the fabric of Gerard's shirt in his hand, turning his head and pressing his cheek against Gerard's shoulder.

"So glad you came," Gerard says softly and looks over Bob's shoulder, a little panicked at the way Bob's clinging to him. Frank moves then, off the bed and sliding up behind Bob, molding to Bob's back.

"Hey, hey, come on. Come sit down with us. "

Bob nods and steps away so Gerard can shut the door. Bob swallows hard and he can feel Frank rubbing his back and it should make him more nervous, but he feels a little calmer. Frank steers Bob toward the bed, liking that Bob goes without protesting.

"We're gonna take such good care of you. Promise you're not going to regret this." Frank pushes him back and Bob thumps down onto the bed. Gerard latches the security bolt on the door and turns around to find Bob sitting on the edge of the bed, Frank already straddling his lap, their faces are close but Frank's not kissing him...yet. Bob closes his eyes and presses his face against Frank's neck. His hands settle on Frank's hips.

"Please," he says softly. Gerard walks over and sits on the edge of the bed and touches Bob's side.

"Please, Frank," Gerard echoes, feeling Bob tense under his touch. "I want to see."

Frank licks his lips and turns his head, nudging his nose against Bob's cheek until Bob turns into the kiss. Gerard moves his hand from Bob's side to his neck, his jaw, watching the way Frank and Bob's lips slip together.

Bob thought that this would be hard. He just assumed it'd be difficult with three of them, but it's not. He kisses Frank slowly, mouth opening and moving against Frank's. Gerard's mouth touches the side of his neck and Bob moans.

Gerard presses his tongue to Bob's skin, tasting clean tang of his skin. He can feel the pulse there fast and strong. Frank's hand is on Gerard's shoulder and Gerard's is on Bob's back and none of it's on bare skin.

"Naked," Gerard says, the words muffled. He pulls away from Bob. "We need to be naked. I mean, if that's ok." No pressure, he reminds himself. Bob gets to sets the pace, draw the lines.

Bob looks from Gerard to Frank and back again. He nods after a second and starts to pull his off. Frank kisses Bob's collar as soon as the shirt clears his head. Gerard helps Frank pull off his shirt and then Frank's pushing Bob onto his back. Gerard strips himself and drops his clothes on the ground. He curls up along Bob's side, fingers playing at the waist of his sweats.

"You want my mouth or Frank's?" he asks, the back of his hand bumping against Bob's erection.

Frank licks his way up from Bob's collar bone to his ear. "You want Gerard's, he's amazing. So pretty."

Gerard blushes and Bob groans.

"Jesus," he whimpers and Gerard wraps his fingers around Bob through the soft material of his sweats.

"Let me?" Gerard whispers, eyes wide and hopeful. Bob bucks up against his hand.

"Fuck, please. Yes, god, whatever you want. Yes," Bob groans.

"Slide back," Gerard says, "all the way on the bed."

Bob shifts and rolls, settling up against the pillows and looking down as Gerard settles between his spread thighs and rolls down the waistband of his sweats a little, revealing the trail of coarse blond hair. He kisses Bob's stomach, tongue tracing around his navel. He lifts his head and looks at Frank, perched on the edge of the bed. "You going to be able to keep yourself entertained?"

Frank grins wide and slides off the bed to get to his suitcase. Bob clutches at the bedspread as Gerard's mouth moves lower.

"Gerard," Bob moans and Gerard's chin bumps against the ridge of Bob's erection still under the fabric of his sweats. "Just, please," Bob begs.

Frank riffles through his suitcase and comes back to the bed with a vibrator, lube and a fist full of condoms. "We're going to need these, I think."

Bob groans as Frank skims his pants off and settles down, keeping a few feet of mattress between himself and Bob and Gerard. Gerard stretches the elastic waist of Bob's sweats, lowering them carefully and tugging them down around Bob's thighs. Bob's watching Frank adjust the speed on the vibrator, just like the one he left on Bob's bunk the week before.

"Jesus," Bob says again and he's imagined it. Imagined Frank doing this to himself. He groans again thinking about what Gerard about to be doing for him.

Gerard grins and kisses Bob's stomach.

"Fuck," Bob groans long and loud.

"Don't look at me," Frank says, letting the vibe buzz against his nipples. "I mean, you can if you want to. I know I'm a pretty little fucker, but dude, you're missing the best part of the show." He nods down and Bob turns to look.

Gerard leans down presses his tongue against the base of Bob's cock, slowly working his way up with broad, flat licks. Bob shudders and clutches harder at the sheets. Gerard takes his time, going slowly, teasingly. Bob grits his teeth and moans when Gerard finally swipes the flat of his tongue against the head of his cock.

"He's such a fucking tease," Frank grins and runs the vibrator along the base of his cock. He's whispering, like it's some big secret. "He's told me about how he wants you to beg for him. Wants you to fuck him too."

Bob reaches out for something to hold on to other than the sheet. Gerard wets his lips and seals his mouth around Bob's cock. Bob manages to grab Frank's hand and squeeze.

"God, I'll. Yeah, all of it. I'll fuck him. Want him to suck you while I do it," he says moaning. He can't seem to control the words coming out of his mouth, pushing his dick up past Gerard's lips pinked into the heat of his mouth. Gerard grips Bob's thighs and pushes down to hold him still, cheeks hollowing.

"We can do that," Frank says, he's not about to say no to anything Bob wants to do. Not tonight. He pulls Bob's hand down to his dick and hisses when Bob takes the hint and fists him. He spreads his legs a little further and slips the vibrator further back, gliding over his opening. "Get him on his hands and knees between us. I bet he'd like that. Ask him if he wants it," he whispers it low against Bob's ear

Bob's hand tightens at that and bites his lower lip. He watches Frank press the tip of the vibrator against his opening. He wants to tell Frank to push it in. "God, Gee. Do you want to be between us? Me fucking you while you suck Frank?" Bob's voice is low and growly.

Gerard moans around Bob's cock, taking him as deep as he can, fingers pressing into the flesh of Bob's thighs. He grinds his hips down against the mattress.

"I think that's a yes," Frank says, flipping open the lube and drizzling it on his vibrator. "He always wants to be the center of attention."

Bob laughs out a moan and watches Frank slick the lube around the vibrator. "Yeah, but we... we can help him with that."

Gerard sucks harder and Bob jerks his hips up.

"I think so. Yeah." Frank inches closer to Bob's side, plants his feet flat against the mattress and lifts his hips, positioning the toy and pressing it in soft and slow, groaning at the buzz spreading through his body.

"Fuck, just," Bob says stroking Frank up hard. Gerard grunts and sucks Bob deeper.

"Fuck his mouth," Frank mutters and Bob's hips jerk up hard at that in response. Gerard releases his hold on Bob's thighs and works a hand between his body and the mattress.

"I.. yeah?" Bob asks, looking between Frank and Gerard.

"He wants you to," Frank says. "Don't you, Gee?"

Gerard pulls back at that, letting Bob's cock slip from his mouth. "Do it, Bob. You don't have to be careful with me. Not with this."

Bob can't stop looking from Frank to Gerard and back. Gerard smiles a little shyly at him.

"I like it." He says and Bob groans.

He wraps his fingers in Gerard's hair and cups the back of his head, pulling Gerard back down to his cock. "Hard, Gee. Going to fuck your mouth."

Gerard seals his lips back around Bob and closes his eyes. Bob's hesitant for a second, fingers holding tight in Gerard's hair, his hips barely twitching up. Then he's moving, thrusting up, feeling the wet slick slide of Gerard's tongue on the underside of his cock.

"That's it," Frank groans, "like that."

Bob twists his head to look at Frank, still working the vibe slowly inside himself. Bob remembers his other hand and strokes Frank's cock just as slowly. Bob feels a little overwhelmed with sensation - Frank's cock, hard and hot in his hand, Gerard's mouth around his cock, and seeing Frank fuck himself with the toy. Frank's finally stopped talking, his breath is hitching, small pants and moans, constant.

"You close?" Bob asks, twisting his wrist and Frank nods.

He wants to look at Bob, kiss him again but he can't take his eyes of Gerard, the way Bob's hand holds his head still, the rocking of his hips against the bed.

"Yeah," Frank moans and Bob strokes him faster. He wants to come when Frank does. His hips move up faster and Gerard's lips tighten even more.

"Shit, fuck, Gee," he grunts.

Gerard's been focusing on the feeling, the taste of Bob, and finally he forces himself to open his eyes. He looks up through his lashes. Bob and Frank are both flushed and sweaty, absolutely gorgeous.

Bob thrusts up hard and Gerard moans, low and deep in his throat. The vibrations from that moan hit him like a shock down his spine, heat pooling there. Bob's fist tightens and he's coming, crying out Gerard's name. Frank's so busy watching Gerard's throat work, swallowing down the taste of Bob, that the sudden clench of Bob's fist surprises him. He clenches around the vibrator and his come is pulsing over Bob's fingers, his own stomach. Bob is moaning from the sensation of Gerard's throat working around his cock and the added layer of sensation of Frank's come striping his hand in wet warmth.

Gerard pulls off with a wet slurp, eyes on them both. He sits back on his heels, hand on his cock, stroking fast and hard, chest heaving. Bob's hand is sticky and his cock lies soft, wet, and sticky as well against his thigh.

"Bob, hey, open your eyes. You've gotta watch. Watch him." Frank says, cupping their hands over his softening cock. Frank shudders as he removes his vibrator. Bob forces his eyes open and watches Gerard. "Shouldn't we help him?"

Bob grins and nods, rolling up to his knees and kisses Gerard's neck.

"You should fuck Frankie. He's nice and open now," Bob says softly and he's not going to lie. Ordering Gerard around gives him a little thrill.

"Mmm, I knew there was a reason I liked you," Frank says. "What do you say, Gerard, you want to let Bob watch us?"

Gerard surges forward, pushing Frank back against the pillows and kissing him hard, biting at his lips. "What do you think?" he says into Frank's mouth.

Bob lies back against the pillows, stretching out on his side, finally kicking his pants the rest of the way off. He palms his cock, but he's not looking to get hard again. He just wants to watch the two guys he's been half in love with since he started with them fuck each other.

"You going to be able to come again?" Gerard asks Frank, rolling a condom on.

Frank rubs his foot against the back of Gerard's calf and shrugs. "Depends on how long you can hold out. Doesn't really matter. Just want to feel you. Anyway, we've got three days, plenty of time for you to fuck me stupid."

Bob grins watching the play between them. The cadence is familiar and safe. The nakedness is new, but the banter isn't. He reaches over to run his finger around Frank's nipple.

"Nice," Frank sighs, turning to look at Bob. "You can get a little closer if you want."

Gerard leans down and licks over Bob's finger. "Yeah, get over here." He slicks himself with lube and presses slowly into Frank.

Bob slides closer, pressing against Frank's side. "You two are... jesus," he says shaking his head.

"Mmm, us three," Frank corrects him. He turns his head, snagging his arm around Bob's neck and dragging him into a slick, wet kiss. "Kiss Gerard."

Bob turns his head and Gerard's there, mouth wet and demanding against his. His fingers curl into Gerard's hair and tugging him closer. "Fuck him hard." He says biting on Gerard's lower lip.

Gerard slams his hips forward, hard enough to move Frank up the bed. "Like that?" he says, grinning at Bob. Frank hitches his leg higher over Gerard's back, arching up.

"Yeah," Bob says, "just like that."

Frank wants to ask if he has any say in it, but Bob's mouth over his makes that point moot. Bob's hand slides down Frank's stomach and it's still a little slick from earlier.

"How does he feel, Frankie?" Bob asks, biting on Frank's ear.

"Amazing," Frank sighs. "He knows exactly what I like already. Fast learner." Gerard grinds down and Frank's words trail off.

Bob hums and turns to lick at Gerard's mouth again, "Can't wait to feel him myself."

Gerard groans and his head drops.

"God, he likes that. He wants it." Frank says breathlessly.

"I want to watch you ride him. Or ride me while he watches," Bob leans in and whispers softly, finally admitting the things he's thought about so often. "Maybe make you take both of us."

"Trying to kill us?" Gerard groans against Frank's neck. His hips are pumping fast and hard.

"Not yet. There's so much we have to try," Bob settles his hand against the curve of Gerard's ass. Bob's fingers aren't coy and he slides them down Gerard's cleft and presses in with his fingers.

Gerard grits his teeth. "Bob," he says and Frank's watching, eyes half closed.

"You can let go," Bob says.

"It's ok," Frank agrees, the slide of Gerard inside him has been good, slick and sparking, but he's not going to be able to come again right now. Frank likes feeling full, being stretched. He licks his lips and wonders how Bob will feel. He wants to know. He squeezes down around Gerard.

"Not ready," Gerard pants, even though he really is so close. Bob pulls his hand back and Gerard's not sure why until he looks to the side and Bob's sucking and licking two of his fingers. Bob presses his spit slicked fingers against Gerard's opening and waits for Gerard to say it's ok. Gerard nods jerkily and Bob presses his fingers in. There's the spark of heat and pressure and Gerard groans.

Frank presses down with his heel and pushes up. "God, that's so fucking hot." Frank mutters as he watches Bob's arm flex.

"Fuck, Frankie, he's so tight," Bob moans, twisting his fingers, curving inside. Gerard shudders and jerks.

"Yeah?" Frank asks, honestly curious and Bob looks at him.

"You don't know?"

Frank shakes his head. "Haven't fucked him yet."

Bob hisses at that. "When's the last time, Gee?"

Gerard grits his teeth and pushes back and then into Frank. "Year, year and a half maybe." He says and Bob growls and leans up to kiss Gerard hard.

"I'm first. Going to fuck you for the first time in a long time. Then Frank. We're going to fuck you one after the other."

Gerard's hands slip and he falls down onto his elbows, hips snapping, driving his cock into Frank in one more hard, uneven thrust. He comes, overwhelmed by the feel of Bob's fingers stroking insistently inside him and Frank tight around him. Frank mouths at Gerard's neck and feels the warm pulses of Gerard's come inside him. Bob's fingers are still pressing down, rubbing and Gerard's body is giving hard twitches. Frank murmurs wordlessly into Gerard's skin, rubbing gently at his shoulder, enjoying the weight and warmth covering him.

Bob's fingers scissor and he licks at Gerard's shoulder. "Maybe we should get you ready with one of Frank's toys. Or one of mine."

Gerard makes a strangled sound, imagining it, Frank and Bob holding him down, taking turns opening him up with their favorite toys, getting him ready for them. "Wasn't sure I believed Frankie about that,".

"Oh, he told you, did he?" Bob smiles and bites gently, scraping his teeth over Gerard's shoulder blade.

"I had to tell him something to convince him we should talk to you!" Frank says.

Bob sucks a spot high on Gerard's shoulder. "So you just wanted me for my kink then?"

Gerard smiles fondly and turns his head to kiss Bob. "That was icing."

Frank watches them kiss inches from his face for nearly a minute before he whines, "hey! hello, remember me?"

Bob laughs against Gerard's mouth and pulls back. Gerard dips his head down and presses his mouth against Frank's.

"Don't think you need to worry about us forgetting you, Iero." Bob says. His mouth is back at Frank's neck.

"Make yourself useful." Frank says nudging Bob. "'m all sticky."

Bob grins and raises an eyebrow. "Tapping out already?"

Frank flips him off as he groans. Gerard pulls out and flops down on the bed next to him. Frank drags him close, running a hand along his side. "Just letting you older guys rest up."

Bob pokes Frank in the ticklish spot he learned a long time ago, rolls out the bed, kicks away the pile of clothes on the floor and wanders toward the bathroom.

"Hmm, think he'll stay this agreeable for long," Gerard wonders, wrinkling his nose as he peels off the condom and drops in the garbage can by the bed.

Frank snorts. "Yeah. I'd give it about five minutes."

Bob comes back, wiped clean. He drops a lukewarm washcloth on Frank's stomach and tugs Gerard in for a kiss.

"You suck," Frank sing songs and wipes himself clean. He reaches over and wipes Gerard's cock down and then tosses the wash cloth over the edge of the waste bin. Gerard happily lets himself be kissed by Bob. Frank snugs himself up against Gerard's back, gnawing playfully at his neck. Gerard giggles into Bob's mouth but doesn't break the kiss until he's forced to by a yawn that won't be refused, his jaw cracking.

"See," Frank says to Bob over Gerard's shoulder. "Old guy."

Bob leans over and smacks Frank's hip. "Shush." Bob reaches down and tugs up the blankets around them.

Gerard grins sleepily at Bob. "Defending my honor? I like this," He can already feel sleep creeping into the edges of his mind, tucked warm between Frank and Bob.

"What little of it's left," Bob says.

Gerard would hit Bob, but that would take a lot more effort than falling asleep. Frank kisses the back of his neck and Bob smiles down at them both.

Gerard falls asleep first. Frank feels him relax into it quickly. He looks over at Bob, eyes closed but Frank knows he's not asleep yet.

"I'm glad you showed up," Frank says. "I think Gerard would have been really disappointed if you didn't. He." Frank pauses, unsure if he should say anything or not. He tries again. "I'm amazed... fucking *thrilled* that he's giving me a chance, but he deserves somebody he can have full time, too."

Bob opens his eyes and he reaches over to lightly punch Frank's arm. "I know that." He says and looks down at Gerard. "I'm gonna try to be worth it." He looks up with a half smile. "For him and then for both of you for as long as this lasts."

"Good," Frank nods, stretching to rest his hand on Bob's hip, holding all three of them close to each other. "Good. Sleep now. In the morning...We'll have room service and sex. Maybe in the reverse order."

"Mmm, room service sandwiched between sex," Bob says yawning.

Frank grins and rubs his fingers over Bob's hip. "Smart man."

"Just another reason you keep me around," Bob mumbles and Frank doesn't respond. Bob reaches over and turns off the light, finally, and sinks down into comfortable sleep.

End.


End file.
